Je ne t'oublierai jamais
by Pleasetommy
Summary: La guerre ravage la France. Killua est un officier dépressif qui n'a plus en goût en la vie, psychopathe et occupé à un poste de tortionnaire. Un jour, son chemin croise celui de Gon... Le temps passe, les souvenirs restent...Gonxkillua
1. Chapter 1

C'était un matin d'été, et la chaleur étouffait Killua. Le soleil frappait de son puissant rayon dans le ciel bleu. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le jeune officier Zoldyck transpirait à grosse goutte sous son uniforme militaire. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas mieux adapté les tenues à la température? Certes l'hiver avait été glaciale, mais l'été s'annonçait encore plus dévastateur. Le fusil à l'épaule, il déambulait dans les rues de Paris pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

En ordre?

Killua étouffa un rire mauvais. Cela faisait bien des années que rien ne pouvait s'assimiler à l'ordre. Les cadavres jonchaient les rues de la ville. L'odeur de pourriture et de décomposition régnait en maître, mais il n'y faisais plus attention.

Il avait vu tellement d'horreur au cours de ses 17 ans d'existences. La vie était devenu pour lui un spectacle désolant, triste. Il s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il longeait les bords de la Seine. Il se figea devant une jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Cette petite avait un visage d'ange, gentiment endormie. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas s'approchaient, il put voir que ce petit corps n'avait plus une once de vie en lui. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Mort, lui aussi. La gamine avait un trou au milieu du front, contrairement au bébé qui ne portait aucune trace de coup. Sa jupe était légèrement relevée.

C'était toujours la même chose. Pour chaque cadavre, le rituel restait le même. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de chaque cadavre et les images de leur mort défilaient dans sa tête. Il voulut effacer celle de ces deux mort, mais la scène était explicite. Cette petite avait été violée, puis tuée.

Peut être même avait-elle été tuée, puis violée, qui sait?

Le bébé, lui, était sûrement mort de faim ou déshydraté dans les bras du cadavre.

Killua baissa la tête et récita une courte prière. À quoi bon? Le garçon ne croyait pas en Dieu. S'il y avait vraiment eu ce genre de personne quelque part, alors pourquoi l'humanité était-elle si monstrueuse?

Pourquoi avait-il fini par dégoûter Killua de la vie?

Et tandis qu'il porta les deux cadavres jusqu'au bord de l'eau, des larmes salées se déversèrent sur ses joues.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il en vie? Qu'avait fait cette enfant pour mériter son destin?

Puis, il l'envia. Peut être que c'était mieux ainsi, au final. Elle ne souffrirait plus. Non, elle, au fond, elle était libre.

Et lui? Qu'en était-il de lui? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle à le garder près d'elle, après tout ce dont il avait été témoin?

Après toute les atrocités qu'il a commise..

Il jeta les cadavres dans le fleuve calme et un instant, il eut envie de les rejoindre. Plonger, s'enfoncer dans l'eau pour ne plus jamais en sortir...cela avait quelque chose de plaisant.

Mais non, Killua ne se suiciderait pas. Bien sûr que non, car il était qu'un peureux. Jamais il n'aurait le courage de le faire.

Pauvre misérable.

Et tandis qu'il remontait les berges, il comprit.

Peut-être la vie était-elle sa punition pour sa lâcheté..

Et puis un beau jour, un simple jour, il est arrivé. Comme ça, sans prévenir.

Il a débarqué dans sa vie et a refusé d'en sortir.

Il s'appelait Gon.

Mais voilà...il a disparu aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

Comme un rêve, une douce illusion et n'a laissé aucune trace de son passage.

Un simple et lointain souvenir...une empreinte gravé au fer rouge par le passé..


	2. Déclaration de guerre X humiliation

Le réveil sonna à 7h ce matin là pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Encore une journée morne qui était sur le point de commencer.

Il hésita à rester au lit, mais le devoir l'attendais. Il se lava, s'habilla et partit de chez lui, amère et regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir feinté une quelconque maladie.

Des cris résonnaient dans la rue. Partout. Du sang, des cadavres. C'était le quotidien de Paris depuis le début de la guerre.

Il baissa la tête, pour ne plus rien voir.

Il sifflota, pour ne plus rien entendre.

Lâche.

Killua Zoldyck n'était qu'un lâche. Il n'était pas un héro. Bien au contraire, l'officier exerçait un poste bien particulier au sein de l'armée française.

"- Officier Zoldyck. saluèrent chaleureusement plusieurs hommes lorsque Killua fit son entrée, des étoiles plein les yeux.

L'adolescent ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Ici, le garçon aux cheveux blanc était une légende. Quelle ironie. Il les détestait de l'admirer. Pourquoi ne l'haïssait-il pas? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait lui ressembler?

Pauvre France..

Si seulement vous saviez..

\- On a du boulot pour toi, Killua, annonça un vieil homme.

Isaac Netero, sergent. Les cheveux grisonnants, il était d'une forme rayonnante pour quelqu'un qui avait connu la première guerre. S'il ne le méprisait pas autant, Killua aurait peut-être trouvé cela impressionnant.

-C'est quoi, aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

Le vieux lui répondit par son simple sourire vicieux édenté.

Génial.

Le visage fermé, Killua s'approcha d'une porte en bois clair, d'un pas lourd.

La salle de torture.

Il tendit l'oreille, mais il ne perçut aucun son. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs.

Étrange.

Il entra dans la pièce qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Sa vue lit quelques minutes à s'habituer, puis il se décida à allumer une légère lumière rouge qui donnait un côté terrifiant à la salle.

Puis, il le vit.

Sa victime était un jeune garçon. Il était assis par terre, le visage baissé, si bien que Killua ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Une de ses main était accrochée par une grosse chaîne argentée, pendue en l'air.

Des séances de tortures, c'était ce que le fils Zoldyck faisait tout les jours.

Tout les jours, sauf le dimanche.

Il était admiré de tous pour sa froideur et l'état dans lequel finissait les prisonniers. Il était redouté de tous également. Il soupira à ces idées.

Pff...Bande d'insecte.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce cas. Le garçon au cheveux noir semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Il portait également un uniforme. Un allemand? Non..c'était un uniforme français. Cet adolescent, pour se retrouver ici, avait dû commettre un acte de grave trahison.

Il leva la tête et fit quelque chose qui figea Killua.

Sa victime lui souriait.

Un sourire innocent, honnête. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur la figure. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire? Killua se reprit bien vite et jaugea le garçon d'un air sévère.

\- Quel est ton nom? demande-t-il froidement

\- Gon! cria l'autre d'un ton enjoué. Je suis Gon freecs, et toi?

Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce gosse? Où se croyait-il? Est-ce qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait?

Killua se rappèlerait de ces premiers mots jusqu'à sa mort.

Gon.

Un doux prénom, qu'il avait envie de murmurer du bout des lèvres, comme un soupir.

Gon Freecs, commença Killua sans répondre à la question de Gon, tu as été condamné à la torture. As-tu quelque chose à avouer?

Mais le garçon garda le sourire. Toujours. Était-il vraiment, purement et simplement heureux en toute circonstance? Ou se moquait-il de lui?

Killua opta pour deuxième option et se dirigea vers une grande étagère. Dos à sa victime, il s'empara d'un fouet qu'il enroula autour de sa main. Le fil épais, tellement serré que les mains du tortionnaire étaient en sang, était prêt à frapper.

Pauvre garçon.

Se moquer du grand Killua Zoldyck.

Stupide erreur.

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait plus jamais faire de mal mais seigneur, qu'est ce qu'il aimait cette sensation de puissance, de supériorité! Et surtout, voir ses victimes le supplier..

Killua se haïssait plus que quiconque de ressentir de telles émotions. Il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Alors le fouet, le terrible objet fouetta le visage juvénile et innocent de Gon. Il ne put retenir un cri, un cri qui emplit Killua et bien-être. Le sang coulait sur sa joue et Killua souriait. Il se detestait mais il souriait. Il aurait voulu mourrir, il aurait voulu recevoir ce coup, mais non. C'était lui qui avait arraché ce hurlement et qui lui avait causé à la fois une violente douleur et une jouissance aberrante.

Et il réalisa. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, à son tour.

Killua Zoldyck était complètement fou.

Et alors? Il prépara à nouveau son fouet, pour punir une nouvelle fois ce garçon désinvolte qui se moquait de lui. Lorsque l'objet de torture sembla prêt à s'abattre, quelque chose que l'officier n'avait pas prévu se produisit.

Gon Freecs, à terre et en sang, rattrapa le fouet de sa main libre. Il échappa des mains de Killua trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse agir. Le garçon ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. En un éclair, c'est la joue du fils Zoldyck qui se retrouva barbouillé de son sang. L'officier était à terre.

Mais qui était ce garçon?

Profitant que son ennemi soit sans défense, Gon brisa sa chaîne sans le moindre mal et se jeta sur Killua, en le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le bruit de la tête du jeune officier claquant contre le sol resterai gravé longtemps dans la mémoire de Gon.

À cet instant, qui aurait pu imaginer la suite des événements?

Le sang commençait déjà à couler sur le sol froid et dur de la salle de torture.

\- Alors, mon grand? commença Gon. Tu t'attendais pas à ça, hein?

Il appuya le fouet sur la gorge du garçon aux cheveux blancs, complètement déstabilisé et sans défense.

Le prisonnier prit l'officier par le col.

T'as intérêt à faire en sorte que je parte d'ici vivant, sinon ta tête va en reprendre un coup.

Mais Killua, la vue brouillée, n'était plus apte à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Bordel! cria Gon.

Il leva le pauvre garçon et sorti de la pièce.

\- Écoutez-moi tous! hurla-t-il dans tous le poste.

Les hommes en services se retournèrent pour observer que le prisonnier tenait Killua en otage.

\- Je vais sortir d'ici. annonça-t-il. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, il mourra.

Avant même que quelqu'un n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il laissa tomber par terre le corps meurtri de Killua qui s'écrasa violemment, mais sans dommage, contre le sol une nouvelle fois. Puis Gon fila sans demander son reste.

L'image que les témoins retiendrais de cette scène, c'était que l'officier, le grand officier Zoldyck était à terre.

Oui, Killua se sentait humilié.

Et ça, Gon allait le payer très cher.


End file.
